Build talk:E/W Searing Flames RA
Ditch aura and tak glyph. Otherwise this looks surprisingly decent =\--Golden19pxStar 10:25, 7 December 2008 (EST) :In my opinion Aura fits better, because on one hand it covers the Attunement and on the other it doesnt break the flow. But as its a question of risk, style and situation, i'll take the glyph as Variant. :) --ChloeCoozie 11:28, 7 December 2008 (EST) :Go 4+1 or 7+1 water for steam breakpoint. Brandnew. 10:31, 7 December 2008 (EST) ::12/10/8 imo. Brandnew. 10:37, 7 December 2008 (EST) ::or 12/8/10. Brandnew. 10:38, 7 December 2008 (EST) ::7+1 drops points from Energy Storage, that are essential for e-management. You can overplay the 2 secs after blind-duration with meteor, shield bash or simply your positioning. --ChloeCoozie 11:28, 7 December 2008 (EST) :::It's an SF ele, you shouldn't have any energy problems ;) Also; Energy storage is never energy management. ;) Brandnew. 12:03, 7 December 2008 (EST) :::: : 5E+1E for every 2 ranks of Energy Storage--ChloeCoozie 12:15, 7 December 2008 (EST) You might still want GoLE, tbh. You can save 25 energy every 30 seconds. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 12:42, 7 December 2008 (EST) :I had no problems with the Energy, you may replace the Aura with GoLE for a real SF-Spam, but that wasnt my aim at all. Keep in mind that it's an only-RA build.--ChloeCoozie 12:49, 7 December 2008 (EST) ::Dropped fire to 14, not sure why it had 15. Better atts overall. ~~ 12:53, 7 December 2008 (EST) :::Because thsi is ra without balled up foes, isn't just essentially a build with slightyl higher dps than flare spamming + burning? And shield bash on any crap works. Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 13:02, 7 December 2008 (EST) I have to agree with Luke on this one :S ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:05, 7 December 2008 (EST) :Well i have experienced, that at least 70% of all melees share their target. Also; if nobody balls, why do ppl play deathblossom, dervs in general aso.? :O --ChloeCoozie 13:30, 7 December 2008 (EST) ::I agree with people in RA balling, but people run death blossom because it has a 2 second recharge and dervs cuz they hit for 130 damage a hit. Rawrawr Dinosaur 13:31, 7 December 2008 (EST) :::Because it's big damage, and more DPS than this build tbh. Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 13:40, 7 December 2008 (EST) ::If all melees have one-and-thesame target (you), isn't it better to block 75% of the attacks (ala Disciplined or smthing like that), rather than merely one (Shield Bash)? --'› Srs Beans ' 13:43, 7 December 2008 (EST) :::usually Sb is enough in ta with good teamates, but a stance is usually used with it when in ra unless you have anti-melee on your bar. Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk GoD's vote Discuss. 13:36, 7 December 2008 (EST) :iz tru thb --'› Srs Beans ' 13:39, 7 December 2008 (EST) :made me cry so far ^^--Chloe 13:44, 7 December 2008 (EST) hmm shieldbashnerfbattiems? [[user:LongCat|'Long']] [[user talk:LongCat|'Cat']] 14:08, 7 December 2008 (EST) :shield bash has been meta on casters for months. izzy doesnt care, he /wrists already. 14:11, 7 December 2008 (EST) Luke's Vote wow... comparing SF to flare. SF is AoE and does about triple the damage, energy isnt a problem. Causes 7 second burning, wtf lol. "Little" blind, which steam+GoI water eles also take and still is effective. 15:16, 7 December 2008 (EST) :His point is that AoE in RA is pointless, and you have to cast SF 2x to get the damage. ~~ 15:17, 7 December 2008 (EST) ::SF isnt that strong in ra, tested it alot there-- ChristmasRelyk 15:43, 7 December 2008 (EST) :::didn't you jsut call em an idiot for saying that on my talk page? Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 15:46, 7 December 2008 (EST) wtfx you guys This isnt my build anymore, i dont want the GolE around, i want the damn Aura for certain said reasons!--Chloe 16:31, 7 December 2008 (EST) :Aura is bad. It's a one skill change, why you're getting all upset over it I don't know. -- 16:32, 7 December 2008 (EST) :: Wouldnt be a problem, if you'd give arguments.--Chloe 16:46, 7 December 2008 (EST) ::And it never was your build tbh. ~~ 16:36, 7 December 2008 (EST) :::PvX:OWN. Also, self heal in RA isn't needed. Without a monk it wont make you get 5-10 wins, and with a monk ittl be useless. GoLE provides far more damage (more sf = more win), and if your attune gets stripped it allows you to last until the end of the game. Gringo 16:54, 7 December 2008 (EST) ::::If you have strong group you can get 10 wins easy without a monk-- ChristmasRelyk 16:56, 7 December 2008 (EST) :::::Wammos are invincible, so hope you get teamed with 3 of them. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 16:58, 7 December 2008 (EST) ::::::@Relyk, and you think having aura for that one time you will get a strong group is worth not being able to spam SF during the games when its monk v monk? hardly a good tradeoff. its better with gole. Gringo 17:07, 7 December 2008 (EST) :::::::How can it be monk v monk when you have a strong team without Monks? O-o Loool --'› Srs Beans ' 17:33, 7 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::Because they aren't real Monks. =O [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 17:35, 7 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::reread what i said, its 2 different situations. dont just scan what people say and then try and throw in your "funny" 2cents worth. Gringo 17:36, 7 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::::You can win 10 matches easy with a strong team and no self-heals-- ChristmasRelyk 18:20, 7 December 2008 (EST) but self heals are manly... 18:24, 7 December 2008 (EST) ::^ u made me lol--Aura 19:07, 7 December 2008 (EST) ::its beautiful... [[user:LongCat|'Long']] [[user talk:LongCat|'Cat']] 20:13, 7 December 2008 (EST) :::You're a fucktard jebus =\--Golden19pxStar 21:12, 7 December 2008 (EST) ::::You had a healer stupid-- ChristmasRelyk 21:54, 7 December 2008 (EST) : I can go with this now, i was just fucked up by the fact, that someone just removed everything about the Aura instead of keeping it as a variant. Why the hell is this even vetted? Damage through casters in the arena's is bad, because of the fact that people take a bar with a skill called 'd-shot', that clears all damage! —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 16:33, 11 December 2008 (EST) :Most people in RA don't know how to use d-shot. I can't remember the last time a ranger actually rupted me in RA (but I don't play it much). Karate Jesus 16:37, 11 December 2008 (EST) CM compatible i use this at CM,and it is really powerfull,anyone thinking of adding that to the build?,just remove Res siggy for either a self heal or glyph of lesser energy,it destroys everything with ease (why do i always forget to log in...user:Deadfalk)